Christmas on the Beach
by WistfulLove
Summary: Edward takes Bella to a beach house for an early Christmas present...but they both end up getting a present they weren't expecting. 1-shot. Reviews are appreciated.


Christmas on the Beach

Cool hands pressed against her eyes as she slowly walked forward, not being able to see what was in front of her. He guided her up the few front steps as they entered the little beach house on the ocean front he had rented for them for the night. It was a surprise Christmas getaway for Bella.

"Edward, come on! Let me see!" Bella said excitedly, trying to control her voice. She had so many emotions running through her, excitement, nervousness, she was even a little light headed…but that was normal when she was so close to Edward. The most perfect being to ever walk this earth.

"Relax Bella, in a minute, we're almost there." he breathed in her ear, making her sigh in contentment. She loved Edward so much, she knew whatever he was planning for them would be amazing.

Guiding her to the back of the little house, Edward moved so he was behind Bella, removing his hands from her face and resting them on her shoulders.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

When Bella opened her eyes, she gasped. She was looking out a giant window that gave the most brilliant view of the ocean. The sun was setting and it cast a magnificent glow of pinks and purples across the sky and reflected off the snow that covered the ground.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Edward smiled and said, "It's all ours for the night…do you like it?"

Bella turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, while looking around the room. It was small but inviting. The fireplace was going and it was casting a warm glow to the room. "I love it." she beamed. "It's perfect, it's cozy and warm, and the view is amazing, thank you so much Edward." she finished, standing on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it, love. I thought it would be nice for us to get away from Forks for a night as a bit of an early Christmas present…to just be together, alone." Edward finished with a smile and a sparkle to his eye.

That made Bella blush. Did this mean what she thought it meant? She had wanted this for a long time now, but Edward was always so stubborn about _that_ side of their relationship. She got a little frustrated sometimes because he would never let them go very far. She understood he just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her, but she knew he never would. He couldn't. Sure, it could get a little rough, she thought, but she didn't care, she would willingly take a few bruises if that was the cost of them making love. But if Edward was providing a place where they could be alone and spend the night together, then hell, Bella was for damn sure going to make the best of it.

After having eaten a wonderful pasta dinner that Edward prepared for her, Bella sat back in her chair and sighed.

"Edward, that was delicious! You know, for someone who doesn't eat normal human food, you sure can cook." she giggled.

"It's really too bad you don't like normal food, you're missing out…sure you don't want some?" Bella teased, holding out her fork with a bit of pasta on it.

Edward just wrinkled his nose and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I think I'll pass."

She just shrugged, "Alright, too bad for you." she finished, popping the last bite in her mouth, moaning as she closed her eyes and swallowed. "So good."

Edward stared at his beautiful wife to be. On the outside, he played it cool, acting how he normally would, giving her light kisses and hugs, but never going too far for fear of losing his control. But on the inside, he was going crazy. All he wanted to do was touch her, kiss her deeply with as much passion as he could muster, and most of all, make love to her. She was his, he knew that. It was like they were always meant to be with each other, but sometimes he felt it wasn't enough with the affection that he showed her. He could tell she wanted more, and she didn't know it, but so did he. He craved for her touch, but he always had that fear of losing it and hurting her, which he just couldn't do. He would never forgive himself.

But he was getting better at it. She still smelled mouthwatering to him, it seared his throat whenever they did kiss, but he was positive he could control himself now, he just didn't know if he could actually make himself make a move to go any farther. It was so frustrating.

The moan that had escaped Bella's lips as she finished her last bite of pasta made his body start to react. He shifted in his chair trying to calm himself down, but as he kept looking at her, the way her dark mahogany curls fell down around her face, certainly didn't help. Then she opened her eyes and he almost lost it; her beautiful rich brown eyes that were like portals to her soul. She stared back at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, staring at him. Edward was stock still, just gazing at her intently. She almost started to feel self conscious.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" she pushed, trying to get him to talk.

Finally he snapped out of it, attempting to put his smooth façade back on, "Oh nothing, you're just gorgeous that's all. You're so distracting, Bella."

Blushing, she said, "Thank you, but I'm nothing compared to you, so don't even get into it." she finished with a smirk.

Edward just sighed knowing he wouldn't win if he got into how beautiful he thought she was.

"Here, let me clear these dishes." Bella started to get up, reaching for her plate and the salad bowl.

But Edward was too fast; he sped around the table and grabbed everything before Bella even got to her plate.

"I got it." he said, kissing her on the cheek, and then dashing away to the little kitchen to wash the dishes in a flash.

Bella was always amazed with Edward, whatever he did. He was just always so perfect and he was hers. She still didn't know why she deserved him, but she was glad they were together, she would always love him.

Edward was done with the dishes in about 2 minutes. Dropping the hand towel on the counter he turned around and just flashed his flawless smile. It made Bella go weak at the knees. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, kissing the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"Hmmm," he murmured, "you smell good."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. Bella took deep breaths, breathing Edward in. She would never grow tired of his smell; it was just out of this world. No cologne could do him justice. After another minute, Bella thought it was now or never to move things along for the night. Fixing her mind of what she wanted and what she was about to do, she swallowed, trying to calm her nerves and looked up at Edward.

"Why don't you go relax on the bed, I'm going to get into something a little more comfortable." As she said this, Bella was counting her lucky stars that Edward couldn't read her mind.

"Ok, don't be too long." he smiled looking down at her.

Letting her go, Edward walked into the bedroom and hopped on the bed, closing his eyes. With her heart pounding, Bella made her way to the bathroom with her overnight bag. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"You can do this." she told herself. "You love him and he loves you. And I'm going to show him just how much I love him." Stripping down to her underwear and bra, she turned to the mirror again, adjusted her hair, tousling it up a bit, and brushed her teeth. She was wearing Christmas themed lingerie she had bought at AE when she last went to the mall with Alice. Her underwear and bra were a matching red, green, and white plaid. The underwear even had what was designed to be little tuxedo buttons going down the front. By now she was feeling extremely self conscious, but she couldn't back out. She sighed. She had always thought her pale skin was unattractive, but Edward always told her he loved it. She smiled at the thought and focused on how much she wanted this. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

As she walked out to the bedroom she saw Edward still had his eyes closed, looking like an angel sent from heaven. Her heart fluttered as she whispered his name, "Edward…"

He sat up on the bed and looked at her, his jaw dropped.

Inside, she was pleased with his reaction, even though she really had no idea what she was doing, but she just kind of went with the flow.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him, climbed on the bed, and crawled so she was pressing her body over his.

So far, Edward hadn't pushed her away, so that was a good sign, she thought. Maybe he was just too stunned, she smiled to herself, but she didn't care. Running her fingers through his bronze hair, she slowly bent down and kissed his cool lips.

He groaned into the kiss as his hands roamed up and down her back, sending shivers all throughout her body.

"Bella…" he managed to choke out.

She knew he was going to try and stop what they were doing, so she thought quickly.

"Edward, please, I want this. I want _you! _ I know you won't hurt me, please just trust me…trust yourself. I don't know if you want this as much as I do, but I can't even remember how long I've dreamed of it."

Unexpectedly, Edward flipped them over so he was hovering above her, his eyes pouring into hers, liquid topaz at rich chocolate.

Leaning down, Edward kissed her neck, and then worked his away up her jaw line. As hard as she tried to keep it in, a moan still escaped her full lips.

"Bella how could think I don't want this? I've thought about it since the first day I laid my eyes on you. You're perfection. You don't know how much it means, that you have so much faith in me. I'll never hurt you, I promise."

With a burning desire, Bella cupped his face in her small hands and said, "Then kiss me. Kiss me like you never have before and make love to me."

Growling, Edward muttered, "With pleasure."

With swiftness he attacked Bella's mouth, swirling his tongue with hers, each of them moaning into the kiss.

Bella raked her hands through his hair and along his chiseled chest, making even Edward shiver.

Gasping for breath, she broke this kiss, "I think you're over dressed."

Edward flashed his teeth, as he started to lift his shirt over his head.

But Bella stopped him, "No, I want to do that."

He paused and lowered his arms. Bella sat up and slowly slid her hands up and down his chest, then pulled up and lifted his shirt over his head. Edward really was perfect, his chest and stomach etched to perfection, smooth and cool like marble.

She was so hot for him right now.

Leaning forward, Bella started kissing him again, moving her hands down and began unbuckling his pants. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her thigh. The thought of her being the cause of that turned her on even more and she could feel her underwear getting wet.

Sliding the belt out from his pants, she threw it on the floor and started to lower the zipper, slipping his pants off, so he was just left in his boxers.

Leaning over her again, Edward pressed his body against Bella's. They were a perfect combination with his cool skin against her hot skin. Edward raised his hand and slipped it under her bra, massaging her breasts, causing her nipples to harden.

He slowly unhooked her bra as he lowered his head and took her taut nipple in to his cool mouth, making her breath hitch in her chest. Bella was a little self conscious when it came to her chest because she didn't have the biggest breasts out there, but right now, she didn't even care; Edward was making sure of that. Although it was a good thing the room was warm from the fireplace or she would be freezing with Edward's cool body pressed against hers. But she liked it; it was a whole new feeling with their skin against each other.

Slowly, Edward lowered one of his hands and began to rub Bella between her thighs. She let out a deep moan and slightly bucked her hips against his hand. She was so wet; he could feel it, just the thought made him even harder.

He started to kiss down her flat stomach and reached her panty line. Teasing her, he kissed around her thighs, and then kissed the top of her mound. She smelled delicious; he had to concentrate with all his might to keep his strength in control.

"Edward, please." Bella pleaded.

He curled 2 fingers in her underwear and pulled them down her legs, tossing them to the side. He then inserted two of his fingers into her heat and Bella nearly screamed with pleasure. He thought he had hurt her for a second, until she started to moan; loudly. Her breathing picked up and she asked him to go faster.

Edward was in heaven; if that was even possible for a vampire.

He began pumping his fingers in and out of her, her juices coating his hand. He then removed his hand and just as she was about to protest, he licked her clit. Grunting, Bella arched her back and was sent into pure bliss, begging him for more.

"Oh God Edward, keep going, I'm so close." she panted.

Rubbing her thighs, he thrust his tongue inside her and flicked her clit, sending Bella over the edge, as he lapped up her juices.

He crawled up her body that now had a light coating of sweat and kissed her neck.

Panting still, Bella looked at him and said, "That was amazing." Then with the sexiest smirk he'd ever seen, she slithered out from underneath him and got on top. Lowering herself down, she kissed down his chest, then slid off his boxers.

Edward's eyes got big as Bella licked her fingers as she touched him for the first time. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Hoping she was doing it right, Bella started to stroke his length up and down, looking at Edward for his reaction. He had his eyes closed tight and his head thrown back. She took that as a sign to continue. Lowering her head, she took the tip of his cock into her mouth and licked around his head, while pumping him with her whole hand now. He was so hard and so smooth.

Edward jerked and grunted, "Ugh Bella…you have no idea how good that feels. Please baby, keep going."

She started to pump him faster and took more of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Edward looked at her and they made eye contact. Her looking at him while giving him head was the sexiest thing Edward thought he had ever seen. But, he wasn't going to last very long, and he wanted them to cum together.

With great effort, Edward grabbed Bella's arms and pulled her up, pinning her to the bed.

"I love you." he said, looking into her eyes.

"And I love you." she said back.

Then looking him square in the eye, she said, "Now get inside me Edward, I need you!"

Positioning himself over her, Edward slid himself into her tight, slick opening.

"Ugh, Bella, you're so tight and wet, God, it feels so good."

Bella was stretched to the max with Edward inside her, but with her eyes closed tight, she over came the pain and she wanted him to move.

"Edward, I want you. Fuck me hard."

He started to move, pumping himself inside her, their breathing growing ragged.

"Faster!" she screamed.

Panting, Edward said, "You like that? You like it when I go deep?"

"Yes! God, keep going, harder."

Their pace was steady but hard. As Edward pumped himself into her, Bella would thrust her hips up and he hit a spot inside her that sent her screaming.

"Fuck Edward, I'm so close!"

"Cum with me, Bella…"

"Oh God, Edward, EDWARD!" Bella was sent over the edge with pleasure as she rode out her waves of ecstasy.

Thrusting two more times, "Bella." he grunted, as he spilled his seed inside of her.

They both collapsed exhausted. Edward slowly pulled out of her and lay down next to her, pulling Bella close to him. He grabbed the covers and tucked them around her, ensuring she'd stay warm.

Turning his head, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you love, that was incredible."

Bella rolled over on top of him and kissed him passionately.

Lifting her head, she winked at him, "Merry Christmas Edward."


End file.
